Jemma
Jemma (J'''\essie and '''Emma) is the friendship pairing of Jessie Prescott and Emma Ross. At first, Emma wasn't to fond of Jessie, but now she is starting to like Jessie. They first met in New York, New Nanny. Although Emma often criticizes Jessie's Texan lifestyle, the girls are shown to be good friends. __TOC__ Jemma Moments Season 1 Moments New York, New Nanny *Jessie stays up all night to help Emma fix her science fair project. *She tries to convince Emma's parents to attend her presentation. *Jessie asks Emma if anything is wrong, after Morgan and Christina tell her that they cannot make it to her presentation. *After Jessie is fired, she still decides to attend the presentation for Emma. *Jessie gives Emma words of encouragement, before the presentation. Used Karma *Emma shows Jessie her favorite magazine. *Jessie went shopping with Emma. *Emma gives Jessie advice. *Emma tells Jessie that Tony is definitely in love with her. * Throughout the episode Emma kept on encouraging Jessie to go on a date with Tony because when Tony asked Jessie to have lunch in the park Emma responded by saying 'she'd love to, right Jessie?' showing that she wants them to go out and that she ships Tessie. *When Emma and Jessie were in the elevator going to their appartment, Emma said 'im thinking of a lobby themed wedding' meaning that she wants Jessie and Tony to get married. Star Wars *Emma locks Jessie in a closet. *Jessie hugs Emma twice and conforts her the best way possible. *Emma tells the magazine, Leopard Beat, where Jessie and Jordan are, causing a paparazzi to interrupt their date. *When they both saw Jordon take of his wig they both had the same look on their faces and were doing the same action - holding their hands on their hearts. *Emma was jelous of Jessie's date with Jordan. *They are both crazy fans of Jordan Taylor. Badfellas *Jessie wants to know who Emma's crushing on. *Jessie frequently checks up on Emma during her date. *She doesn't approve of her date nor does she like Emma's sudden change in wardrobe. *She tries to get a police officer to bust Emma and her date for truancy. *Emma believes Jessie doesn't trust her. *Jessie finally tells Emma that she trusts her. *Emma quickly discovers that Jessie is right, and that her date is wrong for her. *They make up and apologize. Tempest in a Teacup *Emma helps Jessie get ready for her date. *She insults Jessie's outfit choices. *She watches Jessie slow dancing with Tony. *Emma said 'Yes!' when Tony kissed Jessie showing she likes them together and that she ships Tessie. We Are So Grounded *While Bertrum, Luke, and Zuri were looking for Ravi, Emma stayed on the plane with Jessie. *Emma was concerned when Jessie was delirious. *Emma used a spork to pop the poisonous bug bite on Jessie's neck. *Jessie thought Emma was joking when Emma told her she was the reason the helicopter arrived. Trivia *Mrs. Chesterfield kept calling Emma "Jemma" in 101 Lizards. Category:Friendships Category:Relationships Category:Pairings with Jessie Category:Pairings with Emma Category:Pairings between Main Characters Category:Pairings Category:Images of Emma Ross Category:Duo pairings Category:Popular ship Category:Images of Jessie Prescott Category:Same Gender Pairings